


Secret Agent Man

by Leatherboundbirate



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Daddy Flip, Daddy Kink if you squint, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherboundbirate/pseuds/Leatherboundbirate
Summary: Flip has been away, undercover for a year. Today, he finally comes home.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Secret Agent Man

You hear the slight rumble of a car driving down the street. Not getting your hopes up again, you ignore it and pass it off as someone driving by. You bring your attention back to the textbook sitting on the kitchen table in front of you, refocusing to get ready to hunker down and study; but the sound of gravel crunching under slowing tires causes your ears to perk up again. Your heart thumps once, deeply in your chest. Letting out a slow shaky breath through your mouth, you attempt to calm yourself down.

_‘It’s probably just the neighbors’_ , you rationalize, though you don’t try to start reading again. The sound of a heavy car door closing makes your head snap up in the direction of the living room–-the front door. You pause, not daring to move, waiting for a knock indicating a visitor. Your pulse begins to pound in your ears when you hear the squeak of the screen door followed by the scrape of a key entering the lock and twisting.

_Then_ , the unmistakable sound of the front door opening and boots thudding in the foyer. Just as Flip drops the jangling keys into the ceramic bowl, the sound of your own feet pound through the house, revealing you barreling in his direction.

He immediately drops his bag and holds out his arms while you jump into them, knocking the breath out of him, and bury your face deep into his neck; inhaling the scent of sandalwood and cigarettes that you have been missing for the last year. Flip picks you up, leaving your legs dangling, and squeezes your middle tightly.

“Hey, there doll,” he hums happily into your hair, burying his nose in to steal some whiffs of his own.

“You’re actually here,” you say softly, eyes stinging.

“I’m here,” he replies, just as quiet.

The last time you heard from him was four months ago; a quick two-minute call from a pay phone—just long enough for him to tell you how much he loved and missed you and that he was working hard to come home. You literally dreamed of this moment more times than you could count, but it was always followed by an overwhelming sadness upon realizing it wasn’t real.

“Is this another dream?” you cry, salty tears starting to drip down your cheeks onto the soft flannel of his collar.

“No baby,” he chuckles, loosening his grip. Thinking he’s trying to let go of you so soon, you tighten down on him and reinforce it by wrapping your legs around his waist. The thought of letting go for even a second and him vanishing into thin air made your heart crack in two–-maybe on some level you thought you were still dreaming.

“Darlin…” he grunts through a tight breath, “I can’t breath.” He threads his fingers underneath your hair and pulls gently until you’re face-to-face; his beautiful hazel eyes twinkling and the corner of his mouth pulling up into a smirk, dimples deepening.

“Hi,” he whispers, warm breath blowing over your face. He ghosts his pouty lips over yours a couple of times, bringing a hand up to cup your chin between his fingers. Deepening the kiss, he licks your crease, enticing you to open your mouth for him, which you meet back hungrily. You card your fingers through his hair and pull him tightly to you, leaving hardly any space for air to escape, wanting to inhale every single one of his breaths. He pulls back too soon, panting.

“Hi,” you whisper back, chest heaving, and lean your forehead against his, dizzy from the first kiss you’ve had in what felt like forever, “I missed you so much, Daddy.”

“I missed you too, babydoll,” he says, walking with you still wrapped around his waist, heading toward the bedroom, where he plops down on the edge of the bed with you seated on his lap. With one hand tight on your hip, the other glides up your spine, supporting you, while he trails wet kisses and licks up and down your neck. You sigh dreamily and tilt back slightly, giving him more access to your sweet spots, allowing him to suck a few small dark circles into your skin.

“Daddy has a lot of time to make up for,” Flip muses, his cock growing underneath you, “isn’t that right, baby?”

You mewl happily when the tight grip around you trails those enormous hands to grope your breasts, thumbs brushing over the clearly visible nipples through your shirt. He grabs a handful of one to close his mouth around the cloth-covered peak, sucking hard.

Involuntarily, your hips move forward, grinding your pussy over the straining tent in his pants. He growls and bites down on your nipple. Putting a hand back on your hip to keep you moving over him, he teases through your clothing until you’re both panting heavily.

“Daddyyy, _please_ stop teasing me,” you pout, “it’s been so fucking _longgg_.”

“Okay, babydoll,” he concedes with one last teasing thrust and a grunt, “we have plenty of time now. We’ll play later.” He rips your shirt over your head in record time before flipping you over onto your back and undressing the rest of you. When he peels off your panties, he groans loudly at the sticky slick string connecting the material to your soaked labia. He can’t help but to drag a long finger through your folds, slicking you up even more; dragging circles around your clitoris and dipping into your center which sucks his finger in easily, proving you’re more than ready to take him.

Shucking off his own clothing, he wastes no time climbing on top of you and running his throbbing cock through your slick. Kissing you deeply, he slowly sinks to the hilt and seats himself, dragging it out as long as possible, making you moan raggedly into each other’s mouths.

With a final lick to the roof of your mouth and a tug on your bottom lip, he hoists himself up on his forearms and drags his cock out to the tip. Pausing for only a second while you dig your nails into his shoulders, he slams home again, angling himself so that your clit brushes against his rough pubic hair, making sure to grind into you with every pass.

“Mmmm, Daddy missed this so much,” he grunts into your ear, “thought about this pussy every day. Mmph, fuckin’ hated every minute I had to be away from you. I love you so goddamn much.”

Your belly tightens at his gravelly tone and the words spilling from him. These past months had felt like your soul would never stitch back together; always fearing the worst–-that he wouldn’t make it back home. But here he was, fucking into you like it was your first time together; in a way, it was.

“I love you,” you gasp, reveling in the feeling of his body being so close to you again, of him sliding through you, stretching you out to accommodate his impressive size. His hand trails down, sandwiching between your bodies, to rub his thumb over your clit. He swears when your inner walls begin to shudder around him.

“That’s right, babydoll, just let go. Cum on Daddy’s dick.”

With one last swipe of his finger, your body explodes; walls tensing and contracting, lightning shooting through your veins, a strangled cry escaping your lips.

“Fuck-fuck-fuck,” he chants, then stills; broad back muscles strained, cock twitching and spurting hot cum deep in your cunt, draining every drop he has.

He stays inside while you both catch your breaths, until his cock softens and his spend leaks out. He topples to your side, pulling you into his sweaty chest, and you snuggle up to him, holding tightly to ensure he doesn’t move.

“Please don’t leave me again,” you beg, “I can’t take it.”

Sighing, he brushes your hair back from your face, “you know I can’t promise that. But what I can promise is that I won’t accept any new undercover assignments for a long while,” he brushes his lips on your forehead, “I can’t take being away from you either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> \- HR Shells  
> [Come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://leatherboundbirate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
